No Need To Point
by these dreams go on
Summary: Clarke has trouble pinpointing the exact moments her feelings for Bellamy changed. From their moving in together to their marriage. Short One-Shot Bellarke.


A/N- Hello, just a short one-shot I wrote after the latest episode of The Hundred. Which I love because it has some amazingly well-developed characters with subtle but believable progress in their story lines (except for Finn going batshit crazy)

Disclaimer- I own nothing affiliated with The Hundred.

* * *

><p>Clarke doesn't think that what they have is love.<p>

At least not at first.

When she learns of Octavia's grief for Lincoln, when she sees him in the tunnels and hears her his name, when he fights the conditioning that the Mountain Men used to nearly destroy him so that he won't hurt her and when they emerge from Mount Weatherly broken and bruised but with their people to see him waiting for her…

When Octavia leaps into his arms and wraps herself around him with such fierce joy, Clarke can feel the passionate love between them and nearly gasps at the sensation.

In that moment she knows such jealousy and relief.

Because she doesn't think she has that with Bellamy.

* * *

><p>She can't pinpoint when they got together, although it wasn't so much them 'getting' together as it was them falling together.<p>

There was no distinct moment when they became a couple.

She knows that it was two months after the Ark came down that they started sitting next to each other, by choice, as opposed to before when they'd sat next to each other or near each other so they could discuss important matters.

It was three months after _Ark Fall_, which is what everyone was calling it then, that they started holding hands and leaning against each other when they were tired.

It was a month after that they shared their first kiss, or rather, when the kisses on the cheeks became kisses on the lips.

And the only person who was surprised when she moved into Bellamy's tent was her mother,

"I don't think I know you any more" Abby had wept as Bellamy had quietly carried her blankets to his room.

She had apologised, but the decision to move had been a practical one.

Because while everyone who had been born on the Ark lived there at Camp Jaha, there were two very distinct societies emerging.

Those who had arrived with Kane and those that remained of the hundred.

These kids that had shown no surprise when Clarke and Bellamy became _Clarke and Bellamy_ still considered them their leaders and would go to Bellamy's tent to air grievances or voice ideas that, while helpful or even life-saving, would be ignored by Kane's people because they came from 'children'.

So she and Bellamy stood side by side and at the end of the day decided whether or not these issues were worth arguing with Kane about.

They made their decisions together and pretty quickly the Hundred- whose numbers were boosted once the Mountain Men discovered that their 'radiation poisoning' had actually been experimentation on them by their leaders and the younger generations broke away and came to Jaha with supplies- realised that if they didn't like Bellamy's ruling they couldn't go appeal to Clarke because the two of them had already discussed it and were of one mind.

They were nicknamed 'Mom' and 'Dad' by Jasper and despite their best efforts, the labels stuck, to the point where Bellamy automatically raised his head anytime anyone called for their father.

Not that many people did.

Most of the kids that had been sent down to the Ground had been locked up in the Ark cells for the majority of their formative teenage years, some had forgotten their parents faces and very few of these parents had made it to Earth. The ones that had found themselves trying to be authority figures to kids who had gone through Hell barefoot without a map and who only knew Bellamy Blake as someone they had to answer to.

So Bellamy and Clarke lived together and shared a bed.

It was until six months after Ark Fall that they went to bed together naked and their kisses became passionate and their hugs became sex.

But she doesn't think what they have is love.

She thinks that the years of war and the fight for survival have burned that emotion out of her.

And she can't pinpoint the exact moment when they consciously decided to become a couple.

Perhaps it was when they got married?

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony wasn't for romantic reasons.<p>

Three years after _Ark Fall_ and there's finally peace between the Grounders and themselves.

In part due to long negotiations between Kane, Bellamy, her and Lincoln's village and in part due to the attacks by the Desert Dwellers- they were too busy to waste time on trivial things as _interesting_ names for their enemies.

The natives tribes were Grounders, they themselves were the Sky people, the maniacs in the Mountain were Mountain men and Reapers were Reapers because they harvested living people for food.

But in spite of their lacking in imagination, they had achieved peace and one of their requests was that Lincoln could return to his village and when it was granted, Octavia announced that she wanted to go with him.

And after seeing her fight the Desert Dwellers, the Grounder warriors were all too happy to accept her as one of them.

The only condition was that Lincoln and Octavia had to be married which was fine, Clarke was almost certain that Octavia was pregnant at this point anyway, but the trouble was in the wedding ceremony.

For only one child to be married at a time was bad luck and taboo. Siblings had to be married to their partners in the same ceremony.

So Clarke found herself kneeling beside Bellamy, watching as dirt was sprinkled lightly over Octavia and Lincoln's heads, flicked gently over her blonde locks and then a clod dumped on her husband's.

And they are married.

* * *

><p>It's only after two years of marriage and another four Grounder weddings that Clarke, who is finally fluent in three of the new Earth dialects, begins to notice a distinct lack of siblings being married on the same day and after the next wedding she takes Lincoln aside and asks him about it.<p>

He's only paying her half a mind, the other half is on the coal pit where her nephew Sam has just seen his uncle walk barefoot across the coals with a drink in his hand and decided that he wants to follow him.

"Oh…that was a lie" Lincoln admits readily, "Octavia wanted the two of you to admit that you were in love so she said we had to have a double wedding"

Clarke blinks in surprise and frowns, "And you were _okay_ with that?"

He smiles, "You've seen Octavia swing that blade of hers, I haven't told her she couldn't do something in years"

It is dawn when they're walking back to Camp Jaha, Clarke takes Bellamy's hand and tugs him back away from the crowd, she leans against a tree and he rests his forehead against hers,

"Hi Princess" he murmurs tiredly, kissing her nose gently,

"Do you love me?" she asks suddenly and he blinks but his smirk doesn't fade in the slightest,

"Of course"

And she smiles when he leans back with a confused frown, "Don't you love me?"

"Of course" she swears, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him down when she finally realises that their love might not be showy and passionate but it was deep and true.

It was in the way he always snuck of out bed when he couldn't sleep because he didn't want to wake her.

It was in the way she insisted on shaving him because she had the surgeons hands and the reflective surfaces around the Ark were few and far between.

It was in the way he checked in on her before her major surgeries to 'debrief' but also so she could talk him (herself) through what she had to do.

It was in the way she listed as he rationalized his decisions to her (himself) at the end of the day.

It was in the way she used to worry whenever he left camp before and during the peace negotiations.

It was in the way he'd be waiting for her when she got back from gathering medicinal supplies and smile when he saw how excited she was by her findings.

It was the million little things they had done for each other since the moment he'd pulled her from the pit.

It was his kiss on her lips and her smile against his skin.

It was love.


End file.
